


Tueur de Lapin

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: While at camp Tobin is positive their doctor at home was wrong, so Dawn calls on a friend to find out for sure.





	Tueur de Lapin

Christen kicked a ball back and forth with Julie, trying to cool down after their practice. Julie kept looking over Christen’s shoulder, watching Alex and Tobin, who were stretching but mainly staring at Christen.

“Ehm, Chris?”

“I know,” Christen replied. Julie chuckled as Christen pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in shorts and a sports bra.

“Oh, that’s just not nice,” Julie said, laughing. Alex and Tobin had stopped stretching and were now just staring awestruck at Christen. 

“Never said I played fair,” Christen smirked at Julie.

“Alright, go hit the showers. Dinner and video is at seven,” Dawn said, dismissing the team. 

Christen walked over to Tobin and Alex, “At least Tobin can blame the hormones coursing through her,” Christen whispered to Alex who glared at her.

“I’m onto you,” Alex replied as she stalked away to what Christen assumed would be a very cold shower.

“You lied to me,” Tobin accused as she wrapped her arms around Christen, nuzzling her neck.

“I’d never lie to you,” Christen said, kissing Tobin’s jaw. 

“You wanted me to carry because Alex is easy to work up, and with hormones inundating my body you knew I would be too.” Christen laughed at Tobin’s theory, she kissed the women’s pout.

“No, you know why we agreed on you.” 

Tobin sighed, looking up at Christen. “Go Thorns.” 

Christen laughed, she kissed Tobin again, “Anyway, you’re easy to work up. Even without all the chemicals pumping through your body,” Christen said as she separated from Tobin, heading toward the showers. 

“I am no—” Tobin's jaw dropped as Christen let her shorts slide to the floor. Before Tobin could even blink, Alex was out of her shower, only a towel wrapped around her as she pulled Christen into the stall with her.

x-x-x

Tobin sighed as she curled up into Alex’s side. Alex running her hand through Tobin’s hair.

“What if I can’t?” Tobin asked softly and Alex put her book down.

“Can’t what?”

“Get pregnant?” Alex wrapped her arms around Tobin, snuggling down to her level.

“Tobin,” Alex said softly kissing her forehead. “We’ve just started.”

“But what if I can’t?”

“Then one of us will try,” Christen said as she laid down behind Tobin.

“Yeah, one of us will try,” Alex promised.

“But your teams need you guys. The Thorns will miss me but survive.” Tobin’s voice was so small and uncertain it could’ve been mistaken for a scared child.

“Yes, but our family is more important,” Alex said. 

“It won’t be the end of the world,” Christen said and Alex chuckled.

“I mean had we tried when you were still in Chicago it very well could’ve been with you gone.” Christen reached over and pinched Alex’s arm.

“No, they did just fine with Sofia stepping up.”

“Till they played us.” Tobin chuckled.

“Fine.” Christen huffed as she got up. “No more cuddles.” Tobin reached back and grabbed her wrist.

“Babe, I was jokin’ come back,” Tobin husked and Christen couldn’t deny her. She laid back down, kissing Tobin’s shoulder.

“No matter what Tobs, we will have our family.”

x-x-x

Tobin stared down at the test in her hands. She couldn’t be pregnant. The doctor said a few weeks after their last attempt that nothing had taken. This was like a cruel joke. She huffed, clutching the stick in her hands and headed to Dawn’s room. She knocked, tapping her foot as she waited.

“Tobin?” Dawn asked, normally to get Tobin near her room she was either: a, feeling horrible, or b, being dragged by someone else.

“I need a pregnancy test.” Tobin snapped and Dawn saw the test in her hand.

“Looks like you have one already.”

“I need a better one.”

“Ok, well I’ll need a rabbit.” 

Tobin stared back at Dawn blankly, “Fine, I’ll buy you a pet rabbit.”

Dawn shook her head and laughed. She took Tobin’s elbow and turned her around. “Come on, I’ve got a friend here. You want to find Alex and Chris?”

“No, I don’t want to get their hopes up.” Dawn nodded as she rubbed Tobin’s back. She knew how long they had been trying and it was obviously taking a toll on Tobin.

“Dawn, here to see Dr. Rust,” Dawn told the nurse at the station as they walked up.

“Floor three, take a right then head to the second hall, take a left, she’s on your right. Office 323.”

“Thank you,” Dawn said offering a smile as she guided Tobin to the elevator. “You know you might be, you’ve never been this grouchy. Even with that sinus bug that had the team down that one year.”

“I just don’t like this anymore,” Tobin admitted. Dawn patted her shoulder.

“We’ll get you an answer,” Dawn promised as the elevator rang for their floor.

“Was it left o—”

“No! Shhh! You’ll confuse me!” Dawn laughed and Tobin rolled her eyes. They made their way through the maze of halls to the office. Dawn walked up to the desk. “Jenny Rust, please.”

“She’s not in… Hey Dawn, I’ll send her up.”

“Thank you.”

“So… they know you?”

“Lauren used Dr. Rust. Plus I graduated with her.”

“Oh, ok.” Tobin smiled, feeling more secure with the doctor that had taken such good care of her friend.

“Dawn,” A doctor walked out. “It’s good to see you.”

“Hey, Jenny. Here for a favor.”

“Well follow me.” The woman led them to a room, shutting the door. “What can I do for you?” She looked directly at Tobin.

“I need a pregnancy test.”

“I’ll get a rabbit.” The woman smiled and Tobin’s jaw dropped.

“What’s with the rabbits?” 

“Tobin, here, isn’t feeling very humorous lately.”

“Well then let’s find out if you are carrying a little one.” Dr. Rush patted Tobin’s knee before getting a kit out. “I’ll just need some blood.” Tobin laid her arm out for the woman. She quickly pulled blood and left.

“Tobin?” Dawn asked worrying Tobin was too quiet.

“What if… would those store bought things still say positive if I was pregnant?” Tobin stressed.

“I’m not sure…”

“I spotted a few days ago.” Dawn’s heart shattered as Tobin’s voice cracked and a tear slipped down her cheek. Dawn walked over to her, pulling her into a hug.

“I’m sure it’s fine,” she said kissing the top of Tobin’s head.

“Alright,” Dr. Rust came back in. “Tobin,” she sat down in front of Tobin. “I know a little background on you thanks to Lauren demanding to go to your wedding when she had Jrue. So…” She handed Tobin a folded up paper. “I feel confident in saying congratulations.” Tobin opened the paper and read the report. “Your levels are perfect and I’d say you have a healthy baby so far.” 

Tobin looked up at the woman, tears in her eyes, “Really?”

“Really.” Dr. Rust smiled.

“Now can we tell Alex and Christen?” Dawn asked.

“No, but I can.” Tobin grinned. She jumped off the exam table and headed out the door.

“Sorry I better go, dinner this week?”

“I’ll clear my schedule.” Dr. Rust smiled.

Dawn caught up to Tobin as she walked across the road to the hotel. Spotting Alex and Christen in the lobby with a few other teammates waiting for lunch to start.

“Hey Tobs,” Alex smiled. “Where have you been all day?”

“I’m pregnant!” Tobin grinned, flaying the paper around in the air as Christen’s and Alex’s jaws both dropped.

“Holy shit, really?”

“Aw man, you killed the rabbit!” Ash shouted from across the room, earning a few laughs and one really confused look from Tobin till Alex swooped her into her arms, kissing her. 

“See we told you,” Christen said, pressing her forehead to Tobin’s temple as they stood together, soaking in the moment. 


End file.
